In the modern society, the use of electronic products has become an indispensable part of the life, and necessities such as eating, clothing, living, traveling, teaching, and entertainment are correlated to electronic products. Usually, an electronic product is provided with a key structure. To make it easier to assemble a key structure, measures are taken to simplify configurations of a support structure in the key structure. However, simplification of the support structure may also cause loss of the stepped feel of the original pressing strokes of the key, and loss of the feedback sound when the key is tapped. As a result, uncomfortable pressing feel is generated for a user, and therefore the user cannot maintain the original good typing rhythm.
Therefore, how to still enable a key structure to generate an appropriate stepped feel of pressing and a tapping sound when design of the key structure is simplified is a technical issue to be resolved by the present invention.